beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter fourteen: Link
"Whoa whoa whoa Rock!" I yell, "don't kill Rei yet! We might need him!" Rock turns to me. "I ain't gonna kill him, but I'll be keeping an eye on him". Rei puts his hands up. "Alright Rocky, but you listen here," he turns to both of us, "I'll kill anyone, anything, anytime". Rock and I exchange looks, and Rock gestures towards a rope. I nod. "GET HIM!" I yell. And we charge towards Rei. We all crash on the ground. And then, I hear someone. "Hey! Ogami! What trouble have you gotten into this time?!" I look up to see a girl in a school uniform, with long flowing hair and, from what I can tell, violet eyes. She jumps down to us. Rei looks at the girl. "Sakura? What are you doing? Run!" Sakura crosses her arms. "I said not to kill innocent people!" Rock gets up and walks to Sakura. "So you know this bastard? Good, now take him back". She says. Sakura looks at Rei. "Gladly". Rock nods, "um..." She starts to say something, "nevermind". Sakura picks up Rei. "You idiot, don't mess with the Rock". Rock looks at Sakura wide eyed. "How do you know my name?!" Sakura crosses her arms. "Well, how would I not?" Rock and I look at each other like, whaaaaat? Sakura explains how she ran into a girl named Chariot, one of Rock's friends, and Chariot was looking for her. "Chariot?" Says Rock, "I thought she was going to stay in Assiah with Mato and Kagari..." We all give her a strange look. "Who's that?" I ask. "Hard to explain". Says Rock as she walks into the woods. "Hey Rock! Where are you going?" She keeps walking. "We gotta help Rin!" I run into the woods with Rock. "See you later Sakura!" I yell, "we gotta go help Rin!" Sakura lifts her hand, "wait! Where'd Ogami San go?" Rock stops running. "The bastard ran off?!" I look around, "apparently he did". I hear someone, sounds like, RIN. "LINK! ROCK! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?! COME AND HELP US GODDAMMIT!" Rock slaps her forehead. "Argh! I'm so stupid! I need my weapons!" She teleports Ron the snake onto a tree. "Ow!" Yells Ron, "dang it you could have just called!" Rock smiles, "where's the fun in that?" I'm assuming he's rolling his eyes...if he has any that is. I hear a loud BOOM. We all turn in the direction of blue flames, lighting up the night sky. I see Rin. "AARGGHH!" He yells. "GO TO HELL WISP!" I watch as Wisp tries to get away, but Rin goes boom, and that's probably the last we'll ever see of her. Rin falls into a tree, and I hear Yukio yell, "Nii- San!" Rock runs to the tree. "Dammit Rin". She says. Rin falls out of the tree, and I catch him. "Geez Rin!" I laugh, "you didn't have to go that far!" Rin smiles. "It worked didn't it?" I smile, "your an idiot, you know that?" Rock laughs, "alright you damn lovebirds, lets go to Rin's dorm, I'll make dinner". Rin gets up and looks at me. "Ron and Rock sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I...." Rock smacks him on the head. "Bad demon! Never say that!" She says. Rin laughs. I try not to, too. Rock slaps her forehead. "Whatever, lets go". She smiles. Ron wraps himself around Rock's arm. "Yay! Food!" Says Rin cheerfully. "Yep," I say. Category:Chapters